Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic
|length = 3:37 |album = Songs of Harmony |bmiworkno = 17947308 |season = 4 |key = C major/A major, D major, C major |headercolor = #EDF095 |headerfontcolor = #C81E1C}} Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is the fourteenth song of season four of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the twentieth episode Leap of Faith. In this song, Flim and Flam return to promote a "snake oil"-like elixir. An instrumental version of the song is used in levels 10-12 of Hasbro's online game Key Crusaders. The song serves as the fourth track of the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony. Lyrics :Flim: Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! :Flam: In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! :Applejack: The Flim Flam Brothers! This should be interestin'. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Flim: Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! :Flam: A demonstration of a better life! :Flim: A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! :Flam: A phenomenon? What's that? :Flim: It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: ::There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see :Flam ::A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe :Flim ::Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea :Flam ::It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be :Flim: Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. :Flam: But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. :Flim: Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... :Flam ::Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight :and Flam ::But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need ::And it's easier when all you need's the cure ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure :Flim: Now I know our claims seem fantastical. :Flam: Impractical. :Flim: Improbable. :Flam: Impossible. :Flim and Flam: And magical! :Flim: So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. :Flam: Now don't crowd. :Flim: And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. :Flam: You there! Come up here, good sir. :Flim: I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. :Flam: Try taking a sip of this! :gasping :and Flam ::That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you ::Just come on up, we've always got some more ::Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :Shill ::I won't need these crutches to dance out the door :Granny Smith: Now how do ya like that? :Applejack: I don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. :Flim ::Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair ::You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair :Flam ::Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear ::Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear :Crowd ::Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need ::The answer to our problems in a jar ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is the greatest ever miracle by far! ::background ::Tonic... tonic... tonic... :Flim: It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. :Flam: Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night. :Flim: You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. :Flam: Saunter sitz and gallop plop will give your tail some heft. :Flim: Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. :Flam: You heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! :Flim ::It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old :Flam ::But who'd want that? :Flim ::When with one drink :and Flam ::You can be young again– :Granny Smith: SOLD! :Flim: Congratulations, Granny Smith! You just made the purchase of a lifetime! :Applejack: Are you as worried as I am? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. References de:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic es:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic pl:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic pt:O Tônico Milagroso de Flim e Flam ru:Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма Category:Album songs